polos opuestos se atraen, formando naranja
by sonic-yaoiships
Summary: Knux entra a un nuevo colegio, donde conocerá a un chico que terminara haciendo algo que se creía imposible, enamorar al equidna rojo, ademas de que en un solo día le sucederán las chocoaventuras dignas de un colegio como cualquiera, como cualquiera inexistente Q Q rango T por lenguaje vulgar y intento INTENTO de humor... no se si me quedo bien, asi que si quieren ayúdenme :3


hola! aqui sonic-yaoiships! queria decirles que me perdonen si el humor es algo flojo, apenas empiezo en esto... Y DARLE LAS GRACIAS A SEGA POR CREAR A SONIC Y TODO EL MUNDILLO QUE VIENE CON EL! aunque se que no leeran esto Q.Q, tal y como dije, sonic no me pertenese, si asi fuera... seria tan feliz, que regalaria dinero... talves

* * *

en una escuela normal, en un salón en especifico se encontraban todos los estudiantes murmurando entre ellos, mientras el profesor, agotado, chateaba con su novia en skype

-ya se enteraron de la llegada del chico nuevo?- susurro un erizo azul a su compañero plateado.

-si, me pregunto que tal será- dijo Silver algo pensativo.

-yo espero que no salga como CIERTO ERIZO NEGRO cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar- indirectazo de Amy para Shadow.

-hmp... con tal de que no sea otra ciega daltónica obsesiva yandere, sobreviviré aquí un día mas- respondió el erizo negro meciendose en su silla.

-yo espero que no sea un bravucón engreído como el desgraciado de Scrouge- dijo el zorrito de dos colas un poco nervioso.

-atención clase!- se levanto el maestro con cara de estar que mata y come del muerto, abre la puerta y el estudiante nuevo entra

-el es Knuckles el equidna y es su nuevo compañero de clase, tratenlo bien bla bla no jodan mientras juego candy crush- el profesor se sentó de nuevo, mientras nuestro equidna favorito ((N/A: nah! vale cañampa :3)) buscaba un asiento, se sienta al lado de Tails, este voltea a verlo, notando sus puños cerrados

-"tiene pinta de ser un luchador nato, póngale la firma!"- pensó Tails.

Knuckles volteo a ver a Tails y fijo su mirada en sus dos colas

-"que zorro mas inusual, dos colas...? ya e visto todo... es mi impresión o tiene un pelaje muy suave, sus colas se mueven de un lado a otro con tal esplendor, mira sus ojos, ese azul tan brillante... ese mechón en su frente se ve tan bien, esos labios... tan suaves... esas delicadas manos..."-

Tails empezó a sentirse observado, pero apenas volteo a ver a Knuckles este miro para otro lado totalmente sonrojado, el amarillo no le tomo importancia y puso cuidado a la clase... pff! si es que eso era una clase, claro.

sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y el profesor se marcho sin siquiera despedirse de sus "amados" alumnos, entro otra profesora y empezó a dictar álgebra avanzada.

muchos de los estudiantes conversaban entre ellos con murmullos o mediante papelitos, Shady miraba a la ventana, Amy escribía el nombre de Sonic una y otra ves en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno, Sonic platicaba con Mighty sobre deportes, Tails? bueno... Tails estaba sentado escribiendo y resolviendo todos y cada uno de los cálculos como si se hubiera tragado una calculadora de cálculos avanzados. lastima que Nudillos no tenia esa suerte, tenia una de sus manos en su cabeza, una vena en la frente y apretando duro el corrector ((N/A: ya saben, ese lapicero que bota pintura blanca, aqui se le dice corrector y ya)) tratando de entender el tema y fracasando en cada uno de sus intentos... cuando de repente... "crack!"

-... maestra!-

-diga señor Knuckles-

-puedo ir a lavarme las manos? es que se me "partió" el corrector en la mano- Knuckles estaba un poco apenado, porque no tan solo se había acabado con la pobre vida del corrector, sino que, para colmo, el liquido blanco callo en su pecho, piernas y asiento. como era de esperarse todo el salón se echo a reír

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oye Knuckles! guarda tus antojos para el baño!- exclamo Beam casi ahogado de la risa

-CHICO! para eso existe el papel higenico!- Vector casi se cae de su asiento

hasta Shadow... HASTA SHADOW SE ESTABA RIENDO! el emo depresivo estaba soltando una pequeña risa ((N/A: algo es algo)).

sin embargo, Tails no estaba riéndose, de lo contrario, estaba sumamente sonrojado, con el corazón a mil, viendo el fuerte pecho de Knuckles...

-"se ve... sexy"- Tails se sonrojo bastante, cubriendose la cara de verguenza

de repente y sin previo aviso como los exámenes del pajabrava de tu maestro de primaria todos pararon de reír en seco, mientras un furioso Nudillos atravesó la pared con su puño cerrado, dejando un enorme hueco y causando un fuerte ruido que llamo la atención de todos, hasta de la maestra.

el equidna levando la mirada y vio a todo el grupo con cara de "echen a correr, perras!" Tails quito las manos de su rostro para tener cara de: "a su puta madre!", saco la mano del hueco y cerro mas fuerte el puño y salió del salón, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-wow! que chico mas fuerte, esta pared es bien pinche resistente, la otra ves por error le pegamos un martillazo y ni un rasguño- dijo un Silver boquiabierto

-a mi me parese lindo...- dejo escapar Tails sin percatarse, para segundos despues arrepentirse y cubrirse la boca con ambas manos -m... me refiero al hueco de la pared!-

-AAAUU! Tails! no sabia que eras "de esos"- dijo una juguetona Amy burlándose de nuestro amigo

-que?! estas loca?! no! soy un chico! no me puede gustar otro chico!-

-"es cierto, a mi me gustan las chicas... esto... que tal.. Cosmo! si! que hay de Cosmo? ella es sexy, no? hehehe... si si, ella es quien me gusta"- Tails negaba rotundamente cualquier amorío entre el y el rudo rojo, aunque en el fondo sabia que le gustaba su actiud.

en el baño, Knuckles se estaba echando agua y con papel higiénico limpiándose la pintura blanca, mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra

-maldita sea! justo en mi primer día de clase, que impresión has dado Nudillos, que impresión!-

golpeo la llave y termino rompiendola, causando que se empezara a inundar el baño, el equidna, alterado, trato de arreglar el problema.

en el salón de clase la maestra estaba algo enojada con Knuckles porque ya se había tardado su buen tiempo.

-TAILS!-

-si maestra?-

-ve a buscar al señor Nudillos y dile que vuelva aquí inmediatamente!-

-"hay no jodan, justo el chico nuevo... no viste el tamaño de sus nudillos? o como rompió la pared? si le llego a caer mal me manda de golpazos directo a argentina!, vida catre re triste justo a mi me tenia que elegir no?!" y porque yo profe?-

-porque eres el único estudiante que se que si lo saco no se escapa-

-"agh! detesto ser tan cumplido en las reglas en estas ocasiones!"-

Tails salió detestando su "buena suerte" y se fue a buscar a Knuckles.

-haber... salió a limpiarse así que... CLARO! los baños!- corriendo y impulsandose con sus colas, Tails llego a los baños y por alguna razón se sentía inseguro, tenia la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando adentro, sus colas se quedaron tiesas y su pelaje se erizó un poco, esa reacción solo la tenia cuando algo malo pasaba, sin embargo ignoro todo eso

-holaa...? Knuckles...?-

cuando el zorrito abrió la puerta el agua se le vino encima, le llegaba al nivel de los tobillos, adentro un furioso equidna rojo estaba tratando de parar el agua, Tails entro sorprendido.

-pero que carajos paso? las llaves estaban recién arregladas!-

-emm... creo que la atornillaron mal...- knuckles mintio

-vale, yo me encargo!-

Tails miro bajo la llave encontrando la tubería y de paso una palanca roja, el tiro de ella fuerte pero no logro moverla ni un centímetro

-Knuckles! será que eres capaz de mover esta palanca?-

-voy a intentarlo-

Nudillos agarro fuerte la palanca y sin mucho esfuerzo la cerro, el agua dejo de salir, ambos suspiraron aliviados de que no ocurriera algo como el típico estereotipo clásico mamón de "se rompió la llave! ahora todos nos jodimos D:

-uff! jamas me habría dado cuenta, gracias... emm... tu nombre...?-

-soy Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me dicen de cariño Tails-

-okay Tails, yo soy Knuckles, un gusto!- ambos chocaron las cinco -emm... ahora... creo que deberíamos correr antes de que nos pillen-

-no es mala idea... CORRE!-

ambos salieron corriendo mas rápido que el chapulin colorado, llegaron al salón y luego de la tremenda vaciada que le dio la profesora a Knuckles ambos chicos se sentaron en sus asientos.

sonó el timbre para el descanso, cada uno saco su lonchera o su dinero y se largo del salón a buscar como reponer energías, Tails salió sin afán, con el dinero en su bolsillo y una sonrisa, caminando al lado de el erizo azul, quien era su mejor amigo.

-vamos Tails! te reto a una carrera!-

-ya sabemos quien gana Sonic-

-vaaamoos~-

-no, tu siempre ganas, y cuando no ganas empieza una crisis existencial de "no lo puedo creer... soy muy lento... no! esto no puede estar pasando! te deje ganar!" y cosas así, ademas de resultar peleados-

-hmm... buen punto-

Sonic se fue corriendo a hacer fila en la tienda, Tails dijo que lo esperaría cerca de la cancha de arena.. grave error, pues no sabia que, en esa misma cancha, en ese mismo momento, su peor pesadilla se avecinaba... silencioso como Espio, un erizo verde se acerco al descuidado zorro, cuando estuvo cerca de el le pego una patada en la espalda, causando que este se cayera.

-pero que cara...?!-

-me extrañaste zorritou~- dijo en tono burlón Scrouge acomodando las gafas, con una picara sonrisa

-no vengas a joder hoy-

-callate!- Scrouge le pego una patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara y pisar sus colas.

-maldito desastre de la naturaleza! LOS ZORROS NO TIENEN DOS COLAS! tal ves tienes dos porque la estúpida de tu ma...- Scrouge no pudo terminar la palabra cuando un fuerte puñetazo lo había dejado en el piso.

al parecer Knuckles había visto al bravucón metiendose con Tails y sin pensarlo corrió a ayudarlo.

-quien a sido?!- Scrouge se levanto y escupio un poco de sangre, para voltear a ver a Nudillos, que estaba ayudando a Tails a levantarse.

aprovecho que estaba indefenso y mordió el pie de Knuckles el cual soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor, para luego agitar el pie, pegándole de ves en cuando en la cabeza, pero Scrouge no se quería soltar, así que knuckles opto por pegarle en la espalda, de manera que abrió sus mandíbulas permitiéndole escapar, sin embargo Knuckles no quería seguir encartado en una pelea ni hacerle daño al animalete ese, Scrouge se levanto y empezó a retarlo.

-que pasa chico rojo? tienes miedo a que al fin y al cabo termine .fuerte-

-no me importa- dijo con Tails apoyandose sobre el, el golpe que le dio el chico verde al zorrito lo dejo casi sin aire.

-quieres que vuelva a molestar a tu amigo?!-

en eso Knuckles apretó el puño y cerro los ojos, contando en la mente hasta diez, Scrouge sonrió satisfactoriamente, ya sabia como provocarlo.

-oh vamos viejo!- sonrió de forma siniestra -llevo molestando desde que vi esas cosas amorfas que el llama colas, ya sabes, desde que piso esta maldita escuela-

-silencio... por favor- dijo Knuckles tratando de calmarse, siempre desde pequeño aprendió que se pueden meter con el, pero nunca con un amigo.

-aaww, que pasa? te duele la verdad?! que acaso no sabes que los animales no tienen dos colas?! es inmoral y una aberración, una bola de desechos radioactivos afecto al pendejo o que?-

-SILENCIO!- Knux le grito furico, pero Tails trato de calmarlo

-tranquilo Knuckles, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto-

-no me importa si estas acostumbrado! tu maldito- señalo a Scrouge -no eres nadie como para juzgar a alguien por el físico! te has visto en un espejo? me vas a decir que ese verde vomito y esas marcas de garras que de seguro te hizo el gato que te violo en la primaria son normales?!-

ya la gente se estaba empezando a acumular, como era de esperarse un enorme UUUUUUUYY! sonó, dando a entender que lo que Knux dijo era bastante hiriente, y de echo lo era, aunque Blaze no le dio bastante importancia.

-lo dice el chico con nudillos puntiagudos no? porque carajos los tienes asi? que acaso te clavaste astillas?-

mas chicos llegaban, todos carboneando diciendo "pelea! pelea! pelea!".

Sonic no quedo fuera de la fiesta, vio a Tails en el "campo de batalla" y trato de ir a ayudarlo, pero vio a Nudillos que se le había adelantado y decidió solamente ver, si pasaba a mayores reaccionaria.

-hehehe- Knuckles solamente sonrió -"este teto jamas va a entender que no me molesta lo que me diga el, verdad?"-

-un chico rudo no? mas bien un gay mariquita! porque defiendes a alguien como Tails?! digo no lo ves? es un nerd estúpido que es capaz de hacer cálculos avanzados pero no amputarse su puta cola de mas!-

el chico rojo llego a su limite, no podía soportarlo mas, agarro a Scrouge del cuello sin previo aviso, todo el salón y incluso chicos de otros salones hacían apuestas y miraban impactados como al fin alguien le ponía alto a Scrouge, este se limito a sonreír de forma siniestra, para que luego casi en un parpadeo su cuerpo estuviera entre los puños y la pared... literalmente.

Scrouge sudaba frió, sin embargo era incapaz de demostrar debilidad.

-ahora, dejaras de molestar a Miles, o juro que te voy a llevar a un mundo de dolor!-

-hehehe...- el erizo verde comenzó con una risita picara -hahahahaha!- luego, riéndose maniáticamente saco una navaja y le hizo un corte al equidna en el brazo, este se tapo la herida con su mano.

Tails veía horrorizado, Knuckles estaba herido por culpa del idiota de Scrouge, empezó a sentirse enojado, pero nada grave.

fue cuando el erizo realizo un corte en el pie de el equidna que lo dejo botado en el piso, que Tails se levanto, con una mirada muy inusual en el, era de ira, de enojo, no reflejaban mas que odio.

-deja de hacerle daño...-

-y que harás tu desastre ?!-

el publico continuo echándole leña al fuego, para que luego y sin previo aviso el zorrito le pegara un puño en la frente a el erizo, con un impacto enorme, que causo que autommaticamete Scrouge cayera al piso

-hi... hijo de...-

-si vas a terminar esa frase, creo que me estas confundiendo contigo-

-UFFFF! HASTA EL FONDO!- dijo Rouge en el publico, haciendo una expresión con su brazo.

Knuckles, con la ayuda de Tails se levanto, y aunque dificilmente agarro a Scrouge desde el cuello de nuevo, le dio un puñetazo estilo falcon punch super fuerte en la entrepierna y dijo

-a ver si asi tus hijos salen con tres colas, para que si resultes bien jodido-

-hnng!- Scrouge se retorcía de dolor, con ambas manos en la entrepierna

-y otra cosa chico listo, si vas a molestar a alguien, procura que no sea amigo mío, porque para la próxima, juro que te cuelgo en la punta mas alta del estrado de banderas con un calzón chino para que todo el mundo te vea-

Knuckles se fue con Tails y Sonic, para luego soltar un alarido de dolor y caer al piso, viendo su corte en el pie.

-estas... biiieen?- pregunto Sonic

-claro que si animalete azul, solo quería admirar el piso mas de cerca-

-bueno bueno! ush... cálmate-

-Sonic, por favor ve por unas vendas a la enfermería, yo cuidare de Knux-

-Knux...?- pregunto Nudillos un poco sonrojado

-tehehe... me parece que suena bien, el caso! no tardes-

-VALE!- Sonic se fue corriendo a su súper velocidad.

-gracias...- dijo Miles sentándose al lado de Nudillos

-por que?- pregunto incrédulo el chico rojo

-por defenderme de ese imbécil-

-todo sea por proteger a un amigo-

-aun así, gracias-

-eso que?, yo también debo darte las gracias, ese golpe que le diste cuando me estaba tajando fue impresionante-

Tails se mira la mano, y la cierra, confundido

-fue extraño, jamas golpeo tan bien, en gimnasia no puedo ni mover el saco de 2 kilos-

en eso Sonic llega con las vendas, con una pose bastante egocéntrica, pff! que mas se podía esperar de el gran erizo azul?

-gracias Sonic-

-de nada hermanito-

Tails tomo las vendas en su mano y las paso por la herida de Knuckles, desinfectandola antes, porsupollo.

la sensación de el tacto del chico amarillo en el pelaje del equidna le producían al mismo un electrochoque en la espalda, ademas de un claro sonrojo en su cara

-"demonios, si no fuera por esos guantes sentiría el suave pelaje de los dedos de Tails en mi pie, seria tan... PERO QUE COJO...?! en que ando pensando! agh! maldito cerebro, primero las respuestas de la prueba de verificación y ahora esto?"-

-emm... Knux, estas bien?-

Nudillos sale de sus pensamientos para ver al zorrito, quien lo miraba curioso

-n...no nada... p...por... que?- dijo un nervioso equidna

-estas rojo, te engripaste?-

-emm... no exactamente...-

-vale vale, bueno, ya esta listo, ten cuidado al caminar y si necesitas ayuda solo nos avisas, vale?-

-esta bien Tails-

-nos vemos luego Knux!-

-hasta luego, Sonic-

Noto como un resplandor azul se alejaba de el, arriba de este un rayo amarillo un poco mas lento seguía al erizo, Knuckles se levanto con cuidado y se acerco al coliseo donde ellos practicaban gimnasia, adentro vio un saco de boxeo y de un golpe lo derribo, puso otro para hacer lo mismo, continuo entrenando, levantando balones de entrenamiento, alzando pesas, lanzando la bala, golpeando el saco, esquivando las pelotas de tenis, rompiendo la madera y para todo lo demás existe master card!

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, el chico rojo caminaba cojeando pero nada grave, en el camino vio su herida vendada y recordó al zorrito

-tendré que recompensárselo de alguna manera…-

Entrando a clases seguía la clase favorita de Nudillos! Nótese el sarcasmo, nada mas y nada menos que…

-PUTA MADRE! QUIMICA?! ENSERIO!-

-vamos chico rojo, cálmate- dijo Rouge –hoy toca entrega de maquetas y exposición de las mismas, y tu al ser nuevo te salvaste-

-hmp!- refunfuño Nudillos y volvió a su asiento, volteo a ver a Tails quien tenia una chispa en la mirada, Knuckles solo sonrío de medio lado, para luego preguntar:

-porque tan feliz zorrito?-

-adoro química! Es una materia tan fácil! Además hoy son exposiciones de maquetas, con mi trabajo seguro sacare un 10 cerrado!-

-enserio? Por que crees eso?-

-se trata de un tema el cual ni siquiera hemos visto, además de ser algo avanzado, además soy bueno explicando y la mayoría de veces le e salvado el pellejo a mas de uno por eso-

-pues ojala hoy me salves dos veces- dijo con una pequeña carcajada, la cual Tails respondió con un pulgar arriba

-puedes apostarlo!-

Llego el maestro y con una vos muy ronca dijo:

-buenos días alumnos-

-buenos días profesor!- todos al unisonó

-espero que todos hayan traído sus trabajos, ahora, quien quiere empezar?-

Tails levanto la mano, el profesor lo señalo en una pose muy dramática y sobreactuada

-ve tu Miles Prower! A POR TODA!-

-y a este que mosca le pico? –susurro para si mismo el equidna.

-bien! Hola a todos me llamo Miles y e venido a exponer sobre el fluido no newtoniano-

-EL QUE?!- preguntaron los 4 erizos del salón al mismo tiempo

-tranquilos, pronto lo entenderán- dijo el genio de dos colitas, para luego sacar un enorme bol donde fácilmente cabían 3 personas que por dentro tenia una rara masa

-como pueden ver, esto es un fluido normal, no esta trucado- agarro un poco de el fluido y lo dejo caer de vuelta en la masa, dando a entender a todos que no estaba haciendo trampa -esto que ven aquí es una simple mezcla entre fécula de maíz y agua, sin embargo es capaz de resistir grandes pesos, haber! Big! Ven para acá!-

El gran gato se levanto y paso al frente

-ahora párate en la masa y empieza a caminar-

Big se empezó a caminar sobre la mezcla, y Tails tenia razón, no se unida!, todo el salón estaba boquiabierto, Tails le pidió el favor a Big que dejara de caminar y este se empezó a hundir lentamente, claro que el salió antes de que el fluido arruinara sus medias.

-impresionante!- dijo Beam con los ojos como platos

-y esto señoras y señores… y Sonic- dijo el zorro de forma burlona, para que su amigo gritara un "oye!" desde lejos, para que luego el salón soltara unas carcajadas, cuando ya se calmaron, Tails continuo con su expocision. Cabe resaltar que Knuckles no estaba prestándole atención al experimento en si, sino que veía como el chico de dos colas disfrutaba y se divertía exponiendo y recibiendo buenas criticas por parte de los estudiantes.

-okay! Shadow ven!-

Shadow se levanto sin decir nada y se hacerco donde el chico amarillo.

Tails agarro un cucharon de cocina ((N/A: no los de la sopa, los otros de madera)) y la lleno con la masa.

-ahora emo, trata de sacar el fluido de esta cuchara-

El emo depresivo miro mal a Tails, luego trato de agarrar el fluido, fracasando enormemente

-pero que cojo…- Shadow fue interrumpido por Tails

-ha! Ahora mira esto!- Tails lo dejo quieto y luego lo vertió de vuelta en el bol, como si fuera un liquido cualquiera

-bien! Antes de explicar que es esto, necesito un voluntario cualquiera! Alguien fuerte que se atreva a venir?-

Todo el mundo, y todos son TODOS voltearon a ver al equidna, bueno… menos Miles que estaba viendo su trabajo.

-que?- dijo Knux confundido

-vamos Knuckles! Tu eres probablemente el mas fuerte de toda la escuela! Pasa al frente!- dijo Ray

-no!-

-vamos rojo!- pronuncio espio

-vamos knuckles! Vamos knuckles!- todo el mundo empezó a hacerle barra, aumentando el ya muy grande ego de Knux, el cual trataba de disimular a veces. La barra siguió por parte del salón… menos Scrouge que estaba ardiente de ira y Tails que bueno, andaba en el maravilloso y autista mundo de el fluido no newtoniano.

Knuckles se subió a la "tarima" avivando al publico con sus manos y elogiándose de los aplausos.

-gracias gente! Se que soy súper fuerte y me lo merezco pero, me apenan! Hahaha!-

-Knux…- Tails volvió a sentir esa sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir… otra ves se le erizaron los pelos y las colas –n…no creo que seas el indicado para esto…- Tails tenia miedo de que, Nudillos con su alto ego, al no poder lograr lo que le va a pedir, se enfurecería demasiado, no sabia que podía llegar a hacer el equidna rojo.

-necesitas a alguien fuerte no? Anda! Dime que tengo que hacer!- mientras esribia en el tablero "pico pal que lea" claro, todo el salon leyó el mensaje, unos se rieron y otros se enojaron.

-… me prometes que si no logras algo no me golpearas, o golpearas a algo/alguien?-

Knux se puso a pensar, mientras Tails exponía el había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba el zorrito, así que decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta de el para declararse, ya teniendo todo fríamente calculado

-vale! Pero a cambio tendras que hacer algo por mi-

-oye! Si eres tu el que quieres…-

-ya esta echo! Luego te digo que es, por ahora, que debo hacer para saciar a mi enorme publico?-

Tails solo suspiro –bien, quiero que golpees el fluido no newtoniano lo mas fuerte que puedas, y así poder hundir tu mano-

-tan fácil? Hahaha!- Knuckles le dio un golpe al fluido y este no undio su mano, retuvo todo el golpe y casi ni temblo.

Knux se vio la mano para luego pegarle mas fuerte, se empezó a enojar, y siguió golpeándolo con mucha mas fuerza, pero no llego a nada, todo el salón veía entre sorprendido y asustado, ya sabían que un Nudillos enojado no era buena señal.

-GRRRAAAAR!- el equidna puso las manos en su cabeza, apretándola un poco

-emm… Knux, solo pon la mano…-

Knuckles rio un poco, con cara de "enserio crees que servirá?" pero cuando puso la mano esta se hundió sin problema, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula en el piso saco su mano.

-un fluido no newtoniano es un fluido cuya consistencia depende de la temperatura, a temperatura ambiente es resistente, pero con el calor que producimos los seres vivos se vuelve mas suave y liquido-

Para cuando la clase acabo, los estudiantes ya se hiban a casa, Tails se monto en su buseta cuando de repente un brazo lo detuvo

-tu vienes conmigo- dijo en un tono casi inexpresivo el equidna, Tails se bajo y camino con el confundido, hasta llegar a una moto

-sube-

-esta bien…-

Tails se subió atrás y Knuckles se subió alfrente, prendió la moto y manejo directo a su casa, al entrar, abrió la puerta haciendo un ademan para hacerle entender a Tails que pasara

-gracias…-

Knuckles cerro la puerta, Tails veía a su alrededor cuando de repente cae al piso boca arriba, con un equidna rojo ensima de el, rodeándole el cuerpo con la mirada, sonrojando al pobre zorrito, el cual se limito a ver a los ojos a Knux, dentro de la mente de este estaba ocurriendo la pelea dragonbolera mas grande que pudieras encontrar en alguna mente enamorada… creo.

(mientras tanto, en la mente del equidna rojo…)

Las emociones del equidna andaban peleando, en un VS de todos contra todo.

-ACASO SOMOS IDIOTA! MUEVETE DE AHÍ Y PEGALE UN PUTAZO EN TODA LA JETA AL ZORRO ESE POR DESPERTAR A AMOR!- decía la ira golpeando a todo lo que se le acercara

-pues hay que ver el lado positivo, si el también gusta de nosotros yo podre tomar el mando!- dice felicidad –que alegría!-

-querras decir NOSOTROS- dice amor –aah! Tendremos muchos hijitos y andaremos tomados de las manos y go…-

-pero si ambos somos hombres- dice el razonamiento –ademas hay que ser realistas, la posibilidad de que el amor sea correspondido es de un 30%-

-el no nos quiere… nos tachara de raros y se alejara de nosotros para siempre… siempre pasa- dice en tono bajo tristeza

-pues si alguien no lo llega a quitar le arranco los ojos a puñetazos!- dice celos

-no se están dando cuenta acaso que estamos quedando como unos idiotas?- vuelve a decir razonamiento –alguien ya tome el mando, que parece que el chico se hubiera apagado!-

Todos corrieron hacia el panel de control, pero amor logro llegar, gracias a ira quien se puso a golpear a todos, sin embargo amor logro escapar.

-hora de acabar con esto rápido! Hihihihi!-

(de vuelta a asdfasdf…)

-Knux… ocurre algo...?-

Knuckles, guiado por el poder del amor, le dio un suave beso a Tails.

Primero el amarillo tenia los ojos mas abiertos que bolsillo de payaso, para luego calmarse y devolverle el beso.

Pasaron asi aproximadamente 30 segundos, que para ambos fueron horas…

-n... no entiendo como...- tartamudeo un nervioso equidna, que estaba mas rojo que tu cuando te confesaste -p...pero, eres totalmente diferente a mi, mi opuesto... yo soy rudo y algo tonto para los cálculos y tu eres mas bien tranquilo y muy inteligente...- Knux empezó a llorar -tengo miedo de que esta relación no funcione...

-tranquilo, lo que pasa es que polos opuestos se atraen, en este caso formando naranja- dijo un comprensivo Tails, abrazando a su nueva pareja por la cola

* * *

mi primer one-shot babe! pues que les puedo decir... un meloso final para un meloso fic escrito para un meloso shipping... pero gueno! lamento si no dio mucha risa, pero es que este fue mi primer intento de comedia, pero ojala la historia en si te guste a ti queridisimo lector, y si no te gusta puedes insultarme con todo gusto, para eso andan los reviews, de paso te mando a tocar flautas :33 okno ._.

PD: VIVA EL KNUXAILS!

PDD: algún fan de sonic en Colombia? me siento sola Q_Q

PDDD: subido en halloween porque se me da la gana y soy bien hipsta'!

PDDDD: enserio te quedas leyendo esto? vamos chico! a poco ni la habitación has arreglado

PDDDDD: si leíste lo que Knux escribió en el tablero, entonces la regla también aplica para ti! muahaha soy malita :3


End file.
